


Star Wars Prompts

by NiteWrighter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9751235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiteWrighter/pseuds/NiteWrighter
Summary: Star Wars-related writing prompts from Tumblr!





	1. Prompt: Anakin has a "Me" Party

“I’m sorry, Ani,” Padme’s voice crackled over the Holo, “If I had known you cleared your schedule for the night—”

“It’s fine,” said Anakin, leaning back, “You’re saving the world, well…Ithor… and I’m guarding an important Senator’s apartment, Snips is off studying Jedi history in the Archives and Obi Wan’s…well… I’m sure he’s doing important stuff too.”

“Ani,” Padme tilted her head and grinned, “We both know why you cleared tonight,” she snickered a little, “It’s cute, honestly.”

“Cute?” Anakin sat up.

“Well…no one on Coruscant actually takes Atria’s Day seriously,” said Padme, a bit teasingly.

“It wasn’t that big a deal on Tatooine either,” said Anakin, folding his arms, “Just… Watto would let Mom off early and she would fix blue milk custard and… it was dumb. I was a kid,” he shrugged, “You know, I don’t think I ever had the apartment to myself before.”

Padme’s face softened. “Well… I’ll stay on as long as I can,” she smiled, “You know, I knew you were a romantic, I just never had you figured for—” some Ithorese crackled over the holo and Padme paused, “That’s Senator Bendon,” she looked at him and her brow crinkled, “I need to go.”

“Do what you need to do,” said Anakin as Padme’s face disappeared from the holo-projector. Anakin rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. Not a big deal,” he said, standing up, putting his hands on his hips. “I can relax. I can do this.”

He attempted meditating but it honestly felt _off_ doing it in Padme’s apartment rather than the Jedi temple and soon he found himself just pacing around. “Stupid,” he muttered under his breath as he found his way to the kitchen and opened the conservator. He looked through some of Padme’s take-out boxes. She was always getting fancy stuff from dinners with different senators, but the problem was he couldn’t eat it because he had no idea how to reheat them properly or if they should be reheated at all. He frowned and continued rifling through the conservator until he found a takeout box he could recognize. “Hello,” he said looking at the zoochberry cobbler in the box.

 He grabbed a fork and brought it back over to the living room and sat down, picking up the remote to the holo-projector and changing it over to one of the entertainment Holo-Network. 

_“We now return to the Atria’s Day Moons of Passion marathon,”_ an announcer spoke.

“Ugh–Holo-Operas,” Anakin scoffed and looked to change the network when two Togrutas appeared on the screen. 

_“But Davoro! A secret marriage? If it came to light it would mean disaster for both our families!”_ A beautiful female togruta said dramatically, throwing herself up against a handsome male Togruta.

_“If secrecy is the price I must pay for loving you, Eloraaa, then I would pay it a thousand times over!”_ The male Togruta, apparently named Davoro, replied.

“…Huh,” said Anakin, setting the remote down and taking a bite of Zoochberry cobbler. 

–

_“Moons of Passion will be back after these commercial messages,”_ said the holo-network announcer. 

“Wait–No–seriously? They’re cutting it there!?” said Anakin. Then there was a knock at Padme’s door and Anakin suddenly sat bolt upright. Anakin wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he heard the knock on Padme’s door, it was only then that he realized he had lost count of how many episodes of ‘Moons of Passion’ he had watched, that somehow he was sitting on the floor now, hugging a pillow against himself and trying very hard not to cry, with the empty zoochberry cobbler take-out box next to him.

He sprang to his feet and went to the door, wiping his face and rubbing his eyes before opening it and finding Obi-Wan there. 

“Ahsoka wanted me to check in on you since you would be all alone and….” Obi-Wan trailed off.

“What?” said Anakin.

Obi-Wan pointed to a spot on his cheek. “You’ve got a little…”

Anakin hastily wiped off a bit of zoochberry cobbler off of the side of his mouth. “Sorry.”

“Is, um…” Obi-Wan paused, “How’s your stakeout going?”

“Oh,” Anakin scoffed and leaned against the doorframe, “It’s going all right. Glad you’re not stuck here. You’d be bored to death.”

“I’m sure,” Obi-Wan sounded unconvinced. He sighed and began turning around, “Well, since you seem to have everything under control—”

_“We now return to the Atria’s Day Marathon of Moons of Passion,”_ the voice of the Holo-network announcer came from the living room.

Obi-Wan stopped mid-turn. and looked at Anakin. “What was that?” he said.

Anakin shrugged. “I didn’t hear anything.” 

_“Eloraa! Put down the blaster! I’m the real Davoro!”  
_

_“Don’t listen to him, Eloraa! Shoot him! Shoot my evil twin!”_

Anakin cringed. Obi-Wan stared at him. “Are you…” Obi-Wan’s eyes narrowed, “Are you watching _holo-operas?”_

“No,” said Anakin.

_“But…which is the real Davoro!?”_ a high pitched voice came from behind Anakin. 

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow at Anakin and Anakin sighed. “It’s the Mid-cycle finale,” he said, “If you’re not busy you can watch too. I can catch you up.”

Obi-wan stared at Anakin, his eyes narrowed and his mouth hanging open. He stared for a long time.

—

“I don’t get it,” said Obi-Wan, folding his arms as they both sat on Padme’s couch, watching the Holo-projector, “Razahd is _clearly_ the better choice. Far more stable–”

“Well yeah, but she loves Davoro,” said Anakin, gesturing at the holo-projector, “I mean, she can’t just pick Razahd–she _loves_ Davoro.” 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “Sometimes I wonder where I went wrong with you,” he said. 


	2. Prompt: Stormpilot, Long Distance

“Okay!” Rey shouted from atop the Millennium Falcon, “How’s the signal now?”

The hologram was still distorted, Finn tweaked its position slightly, and the blue hologram stretched and shook until finally the image of Poe came in. “You’re still cutting—” Poe was saying, then he stopped, “Oh.”

“Got it!” Finn shouted up to Rey, “How’d you manage to—” he glanced up and saw that Rey had detached the radar dish from the Millennium Falcon’s roof and was using the Force to keep it levitating several feet above her head. “Woah!” he laughed, “Rey–that’s amazing! I can’t believe you can—”

“Look I don’t mean to rush you, but—” Rey grunted and the radar dish sank a little and the hologram of Poe crackled and distorted a bit before returning to normal.

“Sorry,” said Finn, looking at Poe, “Guess we don’t have a lot of time.”

“Signal not very good on that planet, huh?” said Poe, grinning.

“Well if there’s one thing you can say about Master Luke, he sure did pick a good hiding spot,” said Finn, looking around, “Any news from the Resistance?”

“We’re still running scouting missions to try and figure out what their next move is,” said Poe, “We definitely knocked them back more than a few steps with Starkiller gone, but with the Hosnian system destroyed, getting resources together has been… well… a lot harder. Don’t worry. If anything happens, I’ll be on the first ship over to you. You just focus on that Jedi stuff with Rey and Luke.”

Finn sighed, “I miss you,” he said, scratching at his temple. 

“Well hey, people don’t join rebellions because they’re supposed to be easy,” Poe said, putting his hands on his hips. Finn scoffed a little. If he didn’t know better he’d say Poe was acting more like General Organa than ever. But then Poe’s face softened. “I miss you too.” he said. Poe’s hologram suddenly distorted and the sound cut out to crackling.

“Sorry!” Rey shouted from atop the Millennium Falcon.

“Ah, blast, we really don’t have a lot of time,” said Poe, running a hand through his dark curls. Finn was suddenly starkly reminded of how much he missed the feeling of Poe’s hair. Finn suddenly perked up, “Hey! Where’s BB-8?”

Almost as if in an instant response to his name, BB-8 rolled up quickly into the hologram and pretty much slammed into Poe

“Hey BB,” said Finn, “Poe hasn’t lit the whole base on fire yet, has he?” 

BB-8 chirped and whistled and spun his dome head around on his sphere body. 

“Oh come on, that was one time!” said Poe, playfully elbowing the droid. BB-8 chirped questioningly.

“R2′s fine,” said Finn.

“And Rey?” said Poe.

“Oh yeah you should see some of the stuff she’s been doing, it’s amaz–” the hologram distorted again.

“Look I _really_ don’t want to rush you…” shouted Rey.

“Sorry! We’re almost done!” Finn shouted back at her, before turning back to Poe’s hologram.

“Ahh..quick! What about you? How’s _your_ jedi training coming along?” said Poe.

“It’s…” Finn sighed, “It’s coming… Master Luke says the First Order gave me some pretty big blocks to get past, but he says he’s sure I can do it,” Finn bit the inside of his lip, “I hope he’s right.”

 “Well if anyone can overcome whatever messed up head stuff the First Order comes up with, it’s you,” said Poe.

Finn heard groaning from Rey on top of the millennium falcon and said, “Uh… I should probably go before Rey’s head explodes.”

“Can that happen to Jedi?” Poe looked alarmed.

Finn shrugged.

Poe folded his arms, “Well.. you stay safe, all right?”

Finn laughed and scoffed a little, “ _You_ stay safe,” he said.

Poe put a hand on his chest as if offended by the very idea, then laughed a little. “I’ll see you around,” he said.

“See you around,” said Finn.

Rey grunted and Finn heard the clang of the radar dish hitting the millennium Falcon’s roof and Poe’s hologram cut out completely. He sighed before rising to his feet and clambering up onto the Millennium Falcon to check on Rey. She seemed okay. Well…actually she was curled up, was pressing the heels of her hands to her forehead and groaning next to the radar dish.

“Rey—thanks for that,” said Finn, “It means a lot to me.”

“Nngh–Anytime…” said Rey, still pressing her hands to her forehead. She groaned. “Actually… Not any time. Can you wait a couple days before you talk to your boyfriend again?”

“Yeah,” said Finn, smiling a little, “Yeah I think I can manage.”


End file.
